ME AGAINS THE WORLD
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Soy un caso perdido, no un héroe… les mostrare que están equivocados. No voy hacer solo una parte del juego.


El estadio estaba repleto a reventar de gente, millones y millones de personas, se peleaban por lo asientos, todos aquellos que habían venido a escuchar al grupo.

Era su último concierto, su última tonada y podían terminarla mejor… del lugar de donde partieron.

En esa ciudad…

Su hogar.

Los reflectores se prendieron alumbrando con intensidad, iluminaron al grupo que en ese momento iba a tocar.

El vocalista de aquel grupo, _Imparables_, Dib Membrana agarro el micrófono y miro al público que aguardaba en silencio observando cada movimientos.

Bajo la mirada y suspiro.

Jeans ajustados, casaca de cuero con el lema **_"impacto" _**escrita en su espalda, camisa gris y corbata negra, con sus botas de rebelde sin causa… eso era lo que veían.

Levanto los ojos color ámbar con esa determinación que siempre lo caracterizo, brillando con intensidad detrás de sus inseparables lentes, mientras poco a poco la ansiedad de empezar se acumulaba.

Entonces decidió que ya era hora de empezar.

-Esta canción se escribió en una época oscura de mi vida… –hablo con voz calmada pero que denotaba la seriedad con la cual iba a cantar su obra, era personal-… escuchen.

Las guitaras empezaron a sonar, la batería empezó a acompañar antes de dar golpe y darle la señal para comenzar.

( watch?v=Hb5zIgkbIzM)

-_We're not gonna be just a part of the game _–su voz rompió el silencio del lugar, penetrando en los oídos de la personas, que por primera vez escuchaban sus palabras- _we're not gonna be just the victims, they're taking our dreams and they tear them apart… to everyone's the same._

El público había empezado animarse.

-_I've got no place to go, i've got nowhere to run…_ –canto Dib poniendo el corazon en cada palabra- _…they want to watch me fall, they think they know it all, i'm a nightmare, a disaster_.

Los demás empezaron a sacar el alma y ponerlo en cada nota.

La canción subió de intensidad.

-_That's what they'd always say… I'm a lost cause, not a hero _–cerro los y los recuerdos inundaron su mente uno por uno_- but I'll make it on my own, i've gotta prove them wrong ¡Me against the world! ¡Its me against the world!_

Esa era la mecha, el recordatorio y todos finalmente lo iban a escuchar.

La gente empezó a gritar desde las gradas.

-_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts… –_Dib abrió sus ojos pero no veía a la gente, veía el cielo, gritaba lo que sentía y lo estaba transmitiendo- _we're not gonna let them control us, we won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads ¡and we'll never be like them!_

A todos y a cada uno se lo transmitía.

La gente aplaudía y gritaban como locos solo por la canción.

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They want to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

Cantaron todos.

La banda y el.

Todo al compás de la canción.

-_I'm a nightmare, a disaster… that's what they'd always say, I'm a lost cause, not a hero… _–canto Dib reviviendo nuevamente esos días en lo que estaba solo y repudiado, días en lo que su voz no podía alcanzar los oídos de los demás.

-¡_But I'll make it on my own, i've gotta prove them wrong! _–empezó a elevar la voz mientras esos recuerdos del pasado inundaban su mente, si, era la fuente de esto… de todo esto.

_Me against the world_

_Its me against the world_

_World….world…world…_

_¡Its me against the world!_

Todos empezaron a cantar con ellos.

Pero el solo seguía cantando, conforme su corazon le dictaba.

Como siempre había hecho.

-_Now I'm sick of this waiting, so come on and take your shot… you can spit out you insults _–canto con convicción el batería tocaba hasta reventar y las guitarras se retumbaban en todo el lugar- _but nothings gonna change us, you can sit there and judge me, say what you want to ¡We'll never let you win!_

Lo demás ya no importaba.

Solo estaba él y el sonido de la música.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they'd always say_

Empezó a cantar todo el estadio.

_¡I'm a lost cause, not a hero!_

_¡But I'll make it on my own!_

_¡I've gotta prove them wrong!_

_¡Me against the world!_

Tal vez tuviera su atención, todos cantaban y gritaban con cada letras que salía de su boca.

Tenía su atención, pero lo les ponía atención a ellos… los papeles se invertían.

-_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_ –volvió a cantar solo, poniendo las ultimas letras de la canción en ese lugar- _that's what they'd always say ¡I'm a lost cause, not a hero!_ –y tal vez en el mundo entero- _¡but I'll make it on my own, i've gotta prove them wrong! ¡Me against the world!_

Grito con todas su fuerzas, pero volver rápido en sí.

Esto se terminaba, la canción, pero no lo que se había ganado.

Su permanente atención.

-_¡I'm gonna prove them wrong, they'll never bring us down, we'll never fall in line! _–la música subió el volumen, el fina se acercaba, en todo el público se podía sentir- ¡_I'll make it on my own!_

_¡Me against the world!_

Fue como un huracán, un rayo que impacto contra el en cuanto grito la última nota, algo potente y demasiado poderoso para ignorarlo.

La gente estalló en aplausos.

-Gracias –agradeció Dib sonriendo, no a la gente, sino a lo que había logrado.

Finalmente había acabado.

* * *

><p>Las calles estaban vacías, eran aproximadamente la madrugada casi no había nadie, el cielo aún estaba de noche.<p>

Pero él lo prefería así.

Bien podría haber tomado el auto y salir a la calle a dar una vuelta, pero había recibido una llamada, y el auto podría atraer atención no deseada de sus _fans_.

Aun no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, siempre fue una sombra en secundario y su reciente salto a la fama lo había vuelto mucho más popular de lo que jamás pensó que será.

Pero bueno… eso ahora era lo de menos.

Acelero el paso asía el cementerio de la ciudad, cuidando de no resbalar y caerse, no quería hacer esperar más a su mensajero, su llamada lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Fue tan urgente su necesidad de ir que ni siquiera se cambió y partió así nomas, los chicos no lo detuvieron, puesto que por alguna razón había querido que todo lo de la gira terminara.

Era difícil y a veces absurdo sus razones pero, ellos entendían, así que partió sin preocuparse de nada más.

Camino rozando su chaqueta las tumbas de esas personas que un día conocieron la muerte, la soledad y el olvido era evidente, nadie las visitaba por ser un recuerdo doloroso de la perdida.

Aunque la mayoría de casos y por terrible que sonara… era simplemente _olvidadas_.

Era extraño, sonrió apoyándose en una de los monumentos en forma de ave, miro el cielo.

El años atrás venia aquí y les hablaba, como si en alguna parte pudieran escucharlo, siempre creyó que era así y nunca desistió de esa idea.

De alguna manera los comprendió, se había sentido como ellos casi toda su vida, muerto y olvidado.

Aunque uno se sorprende como cambian las cosas, las circunstancia, hasta uno mismo… todo para encajar.

Tal vez ya no era la misma ciudad, la misma gente, pero seguía siendo él y era algo que jamás permitiría que le arrebataran.

Tenía pocas cosas de las cuales quería conservar y he ahí una de ellas un buen recuerdo.

En este lugar, ocurrió ahí, era uno de los más felices.

Por eso no le daba miedo el cementerio, era su lugar favorito, aquí podía escaparse del mundo… ser el mismo.

En la paz y el aterrador silencio del lugar.

-Solo lo diré una vez –escucho una voz que conocía muy bien, suave y gentil, detrás del monumento como escondiéndose de su presencia- debiste haberme llamado.

-También te extrañe –sonrió Dib volteando a ver al individuo que lo miraba con reproche- ven aquí –le dijo con voz suave mientras se le acercaba.

De la oscuridad salió una chica, cabellos negros y blancos en algunos mechones y gran parte de su flequillo, se colgó de su hombro sin dejar de mirarlo rencorosa con ese color gris que solo ella tenía.

De rasgos delicados pero sin tener nada de eso en su actitud, una de esas cosas que Dib tanto amaba de ella.

-Igual yo… –suavizo su voz por un segundo antes de volver a su expresión anterior- pero no es excusa –se separó de el para darle la espalda mostrándole su camisa a cuadros roja extra grande, lo suficiente para cubrir parte de su shorts negro rasgado, moviendo el cinturón de cadenas al compás de sus formadas caderas- espero estés contento, me dejaste con _El Zim _toda la semana –se giró a él con los brazos cruzados por su pecho mediano, dejando a la vista la camiseta gris esports con la palabra "**_ROCK_**" impreso en su pecho en color blanco, Dib solo sonrió disfrutando un poco de su rabieta-…y ¡no uses tus encantos! –le grito con sus labios color carne, un color suave que los asía delicados y carnosos, pero que en ese momento formaban una mueca de disgusto mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo- ¡deja de sonreír! ¡me distraes! No puedo reprenderte si sigues sonriendo como un… –Dib no espero otro segundo más y la tomo en sus brazos plantándole un beso en su pálido cuello, la chica se tensó-… estúpido –termino la frase dejando escapar un gemido sin poderlo evitar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían…_"tocado"_.

Dib la miro a los ojos, grises pero con un brillo especial que solo aparecía cuando se miraban fijamente, se inclinó asía ella y le planto un apasionado beso en eso apetecibles labios.

Ella no se resistió, tomando su cabeza para acariciar sus cabellos y atraerlo más asía ella, al separase el enojo que ella traía se desvaneció. Ahora solo sonreía.

-Tramposo –le reprocho la chica de ojos grises sin dejar de sonreír, tomándolo de sus mejillas para darle un besito en la nariz.

-Quizá… –bromeo Dib apoyando su frente contra de ella-… pero solo contigo, **_mi dulce Lincy._**

Ella se rió y tomándolo del rostro lo volvió a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>dulce =3<strong>

**la canción es "Me Against The World"**** (la canción me recordó a Dib en todos los aspectos) de _Simple Plan _(una de mis bandas favoritas hasta ahora)**

**la traducción esta aquí: **** letratraducida-Me_Against_the_World_-2-_ **

**esta era uno de los proyectos que tenia pensado hacer, pero por el colegio no podía, ahora me faltan dos =P**

**Lagrimas espero leas esto y si lo intuiste o no la captaste yo te diré... humanice a nuestra "linda roca"**

**jijijij XD**

_**en otras noticias...**_

**pasando a otra cosa, les comunico algo importante... ¡ME VOY DE VIAJE!**

**¡EN AVIÓN! ¡mi primer viaje en avión! **

**¿a donde iré? ¡A MÉXICO!**

**¡BUENO ESO ES TODO!**

**¡AHÍ SE VEN!**

**AVISO:****Nada que ver con Sentimientos de Otro Planeta, así que aguántense XP**


End file.
